


Wish

by perverthimemeto



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Emetophilia, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 12:22:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3410465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perverthimemeto/pseuds/perverthimemeto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has a special wish for something Koujaku never considered doing before.<br/>(Requested)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lil' Anon on tumblr! I hope you enjoy it!  
> Since it's not really relevant for the story, Noiz is able to feel in this.

"You want me to do... What?!" Koujaku's voice sounded quite loud, after all in the last half hour the room had only been filled with small gasps, a moan here and there and the quiet rustling of pillows and sheets. Just the usual sounds of gentle foreplay. Koujaku had just gotten on top of his younger lover, kissed his neck at all the right spots, felt fingers tangling in his hair as the other had made a rather unusual request. "You heard me old man. I want you to puke for me." Noiz said it with this deadpan voice, Koujaku couldn't find a hint of a joke in it. "Are you serious?" he just had to ask, it seemed so surreal to him to actually do something like that. Was the German turned on by this kind of thing? They had had sex a lot already, but the blond had never asked him to do something like that. It just had to be a joke... "Yes." He pulled back, just a little, to find Noiz looking at him completely serious. He blinked, once, twice, still no little smirk on the other's face that would have shown that Noiz would call him an idiot for actually believing it in a moment. The realization only hit him then that the other really meant it. 

Koujaku sat up, shaking his head a bit. "I can't do that! I would mess up the sheets..." Noiz gave a sigh as he crossed his arms, leaning back against the headboard of the bed. "I'll buy you new sheets." The black haired male stared at his lover for a moment before letting out a groan. It wasn't like he didn't want to please Noiz, but didn't that go a bit too far? It would just be plain embarrassing. Was it maybe that what Noiz actually wanted? To humiliate him? He really couldn't tell. "Look, old man, if you're gonna chicken out, it's whatever." "I'm not chickening out, you brat!" "Then why don't you do it?" Great. Koujaku sighed, reaching up to rub his temples. It all had went so good, he had just been about to get laid, and now this, it was giving him a headache. There was silence between for a few minutes before the older male groaned another time. "Fine, whatever..." if they just got over with it they could get to sex, right? The corners of Noiz' lips slowly tugged up in a smirk as he leaned forward to press a small kiss to Koujaku's lips. "Great. Do it." What, Noiz was expecting him to do it himself? Should he just... Stick his fingers in his mouth and do it? Just like that? He swallowed hard, looking down. 

"I can't..." a few minutes later, still nothing had happened. Noiz had simply watched his lover trying to push his fingers far enough down his throat, but Koujaku had just gotten himself to gag a few times before he had instinctively pulled his hand back. Saliva was running down his chin and tears had started to form in his eyes, his cheeks were brightly red and his erection had also disappeared at that point. "Should I do it?" he glanced up to the blond, quickly shaking his head then. He actually was kind of afraid of doing it. Of course he had already thrown up when he had gotten too drunk or had been sick as kid, but it had never been anything even approximately pleasant. And to force himself to do it just like that? It just didn't seem very appealing. He couldn't just say he wouldn't do it now though. He slowly raised two fingers up to his lips again, trying to calm his nervously fast beating heart. Slowly he moved them into his mouth again like he had already done several times, further and further until he gagged. Just as he wanted to pull back another time, he suddenly felt one hand on the back of his head and one grabbing his, forcing his fingers further down his throat. Koujaku squeezed his eyes shut as he retched, Noiz' strong hold not allowing him to stop now.

Just as Koujaku could feel the acid and remains of the noodles he had eaten earlier filling his mouth, his lover pulled his fingers out, then the vomit already spilled over them two. Koujaku crouched over, coughing as soon as he was able to breathe again, staring down at the mess he had just made on Noiz' lap. It was more than just humiliating. He didn't even bother anymore to close his mouth to stop the saliva from running down his chin even more than before, though it didn't wash away the awful taste in his mouth. "H-Happy now, brat?..." he mumbled and looked up, clumsily wiping over his mouth with the back of his shaky hand, only to see that Noiz really seemed to be happy. He had a slight blush covering his cheeks, his mouth a little open as he just stared down before leaning forward and capturing the other's lips in a deep kiss. The German didn't mind that the taste of his vomit still lingered in the other's mouth as he pushed his pierced tongue inside, his erection clearly showing through the mix of half digested food and stomach acid. Eventually he pulled back, licking his lips and staring into Koujaku's eyes in the most lustful way. "Now fuck me..."

**Author's Note:**

> Got a request? Send me an ask at perverthimemeto.tumblr.com!


End file.
